Till Death do us Part
by Hard Rock Babe
Summary: It Harry Potter Wedding To Ginny find out What happenes cos this is not a Normsl wedding Why does Harry Scar hurt each time Ginny near him find out now!( i wrote this long before book five to make everyone clear so sruis is alive ok)
1. Default Chapter

Till Death do us Part  
By Hard Rock Babe  
  
Hi I am Hard Rock Babe I am deaf I go to a all girls school I am the only one there so please go easy on me when reply back with the story thanksxxxxxxx  
  
Part one; Wedding Day Blues  
  
It has been nine long years since Voldemort had re-emerged at his father's graveside. Harry Potter had left Hogwarts six years ago, expecting his last three years there to be full of pain and suffering duels and battles but Voldemort had never re-appeared after the night of the Tri-Wizard Tournament final.It was like he and the Death-Eaters had never happened. Harry was now working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic part-time but since there was no evil around he could concentrate on his other job: seeker for the Montrose Mapies and course England.  
  
But Harry was not working for the next three weeks He was getting married. At the same age his father married his mother, twenty- four years old his stomach was fluttering with Anticipation, he couldn't believe that it has taken him so long( and already been jilted by someone else at the altar) to realise that the love of his life was right under his nose all along Ginny Weasley. Ron came barging in to the room interrupting his thoughts. "Harry I've lost the ring I'm really sorry mate, I had it and its now it's gone!"  
  
"WHAT Ron, how could you?".. But his voice trailed off as he saw the mischievous grin on Ron's face  
  
CLICK suddenly went a camera. It was Colin Creevy who had been hired as the official Photographer at the Potter- Weasley wedding.  
  
"Excellent Harry excellent! You're going to simply love these Photos!"  
  
"Hmmmmmm, thanks Colin. Could you leave me and Ron alone though now,I think I need to have a talk with my best man.  
  
"Sure" said Colin hurrying out of the door  
  
"What Wrong Harry"? Ron asked Harry who seemed nervous.  
  
"It's just that.Well.I wonder if I'm doing the right thing marrying Ginny".  
  
Harry! This is my sister you're talking about. If you hurt her."  
  
"It's just well, it stupid really"  
  
"Go on  
  
"well me and Cho" Harry Blurted out  
  
"Harry, she lest you at the Altar two years ago. Get Over it already! She obviously changed her mind and you and Ginny are Perfect together  
  
"It's that I always felt that she was made not to marry me. I Mean she disappeared off to Australia and I only got that not from her Four Months afterwards, it seems strange It was really out of Character for her"  
  
"Harry you've just got the Jitters that's all. I mean look when Hermione and I got married felt that I was making a big Mistake Me, Ronald Weasley Marrying the cleverest witch in the country and youngest ever Minister of Magic! It's only Natural to get the Jitters"  
  
Yeah I suppose. It probably Nerves so , have all the guests arrived? Harry asked desperately to Changed the Subject.  
  
Ron began to Chatter away about the wedding tomorrow afternoon. But at the back of Harry's mind he was still worried, he hadn't told Ron that lately that his scar was hurting everytime Ginny was near him. In fact he hadn't told anyone at all.  
  
Phew that took a long time to do So wot do you think please review please thanks Hard rock Babe P. I do not own Harry Potter at all *sob* I wish I did!! 


	2. Wedding day chapter 2

Till Death Do Us Part  
  
By Hard Rock Babe  
  
I would like to say thanks to the people who Review  
  
Part Two: The Wedding Day  
  
"Harry" The cars are here Hurry up shouted Hermione from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"A button has come off and I can't zap it back on" Harry Shouted back  
  
"Honestly men!"said Hermione, apparating up the stairs." Come here Harry" and she pointed her wand at his shirt and muttered "Repario"  
  
Ron appeared from the bathroom. "Why do we have to take cars can't we just appartate?"  
  
RON I've told you a million times NO!" said Hermione "Honestly, we can't just apparate into a Muggle Church can we? Harry wants to keep it tradition anyway free of magic"  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione .Harry Laughed, "Honestly, I do not know how you two ended up married!"  
  
"Harry don't be so personal", Hermione said with a little tut. "Come on anyway it is the bride that is supposed to be late not the groom."  
  
Meanwhile,at the Weasley house, Ginny was adding her final touches to her make-up. She smiled to herself in to the mirror. After tomorrow once we arrive at the villa for our honeymoon, Harry Potter is not going to know what hit him once I've finished with him, she thought to herself, he's not going to even live that long..  
  
"Where is she Ron?" Harry asked tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"She'll be here, she just late that's all. It's tradition" Ron replied.  
Harry turned around He would be so embarrassed if he got stood up at  
the Altar again. He looked at the guests that filled the church. There  
was Sirius smiling proudly at him at the front, Harry smiled back.  
Behind him was Lupin, Dumbledore,Hagrid and his wife Madam Maxin, all  
the Weasley family ,Oliver Wood with his wife Parvati Patil and baby  
son Malcolm and lots of other Familiar faces too including the  
Dursley's. Dudley would never let him forget it if he got stood up  
again. Harry hadn't wanted to come but they had turned up anyway.  
  
"SHE'S HERE", a voice yelled from the back of the church.  
  
Phew that took a long time to do!!!  
  
Yes I do own Harry Potter And Co as I am JK Rowling *everyone looks  
at her shocked*  
Only joking *Gone Red*  
  
Please review thanks  
Hard Rock Babe xxxx((((*******  
  
P.s It is not finised an other chapter to go( 


	3. Anote from the sister plase read

Hello my name is Katie I am Hard rockbabe's sister

I have to sadly information that Hardrockbabe (Emma) has passed away she died on 11th May while battling cancer she will be sadly missed by all friends I am to write her story from her story book she write while was ill so if you are anything horrblie it will be my sister you are writing to the e-mail will stay the same so please write some good things thank you

Always in our heats

Emma Grant

22/11/88-11/05/04


End file.
